


Personal Heater

by nicorobean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicorobean/pseuds/nicorobean
Summary: In which it's cold and Sabo is the perfect heater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i used to be mutteringsandramblings but this is my new account. just moving my works to this account

Okay maybe meeting up with Luffy on a Winter Island was a bad idea. Luffy was rubber and never knew when it was too cold, it was both amusing and worrying for Sabo because he has no idea how Luffy's feet have survived. Being made of fire had it perks, Sabo was never cold, so he took off his coat and gave it to Luffy.

 

Instead of taking the coat, Luffy tackled him and buried his face into his chest, both of them fell into the snow. Sabo sighed, but he couldn't help but smile, it was the first time they were seeing each other since Dressorsa. Luffy had grown a lot since then, and it made Sabo proud.

 

“Luffy, I'm not your personal heater.” Sabo laughed. Luffy just looked at him and pouted, Sabo refused to admit that Luffy's puppy dog eyes were as effective as ever.

 

“You're really warm though, Sabo, and you left before I could say goodbye to you so I'm making sure you can't leave, now.” Luffy said puffing out his cheeks. He was now sitting on Sabo's stomach and if he really wanted to he could push Luffy off, but this was nice, and he wasn't sure when they would see each other again when he left.

 

“We can't do anything fun if you don't let me up, though.” Sabo pointed out. He almost laughed when Luffy pouted again, but the amusement turned to worry when Luffy grinned wickedly.

 

“I guess you're right!” With that Luffy was suddenly tickling him. Sabo tried not to laugh, he wasn't ticklish anymore; but Luffy was relentlessly tickling him and he was suddenly snorting and laughing while trying to get Luffy to stop. Luffy was suddenly laughing himself until he was crying and unable ti tickle Sabo and with a squeal Luffy was suddenly shoved off Sabo. It became a tickle war, and they were both laughing with tears spilling down their face. It had to stop though, if they wanted to spend more time together. Sabo picked Luffy up and was now carrying him on his back.

 

“You still laugh the same, Sabo!” Luffy exclaimed with delight as he buried himself into Sabo's coat. He liked it, it was warm and smelled like his brother.

 

“You do too, don't you dare tell anyone I'm ticklish, Koala would use it against me.” Sabo said. Luffy snickered, he wouldn't do that, but it'd be something he could use against Sabo the next time they saw each other.

 

“Missed you, Sabo.” He muttered as he buried himself further in Sabo's coat. Sabo frowned as he heard the stutter in Luffy's voice, he should get him back to the Sunny and warmed up. The Sunny came into view, and he could practically see Luffy's smile. Sabo himself liked the Sunny the atmosphere felt like home and his crew were very welcoming and he was happy to know that Luffy had such a reliable crew.

 

“Luffy I had shoes and a coat for you!” Nami sighed as she threw the heavy coat at them. Luffy laughed as it smacked Sabo in the face. It fell to the snow and Sabo bent down and picked it up.

 

“Sorry, but he took off before I could give them to him...and we kind of got into a tickle war.” Sabo said sheepishly as he jumped onto the deck of the Sunny. Luffy was shivering when he set him on the grass that was slowly being covered with snow. Without a word Sabo sat down and pulled off Luffy's sandals, his feet were getting blue, Sabo gently held them in his lap and began to warm them

“Luffy, your feet are cold.” Sabo muttered. Luffy let out a giggle and looked sheepish, he hadn't noticed.

 

“Sorry, Sabo! Shishishi, you're really warm!” Luffy grinned. Sabo frowned, he wasn't a personal heater no matter what Koala said! But if it meant keeping Luffy warm, he'd enjoy it. When Luffy was warm enough and had on a more sensible outfit for the snow they raced out into the forest to hunt.

 

There was another tickle war before they could find any food.


End file.
